


WHOSE IDEA WAS THIS

by Neptune_Sustrai



Series: haikyuu discord adventures [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Commentary, Discord server, Everyone is suffering, I Tried, Jokes, Multi, Oop sorry, Swearing, Texting, but i failed, captains are admins who have power over everything, chatfic, discord groups hold 10 people max oof, everything is chaos, first fic dont hate me plz, hhhhhhhh, i might create another one in which they use skype, inspired by every single haikyuu chatfic, it took me forever to come up with chat names, not sure about skype lol, oof, some random shit, thank me later (or not), too many text chats, too many voice chats, updates are sporadic, who created the server? kuroo and bokuto did., yass, yike
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2020-07-11 17:51:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neptune_Sustrai/pseuds/Neptune_Sustrai
Summary: the third years suffer in the same chat and stuff~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~my first work on here please no murdering the authorim sorry





	1. oh no

**Author's Note:**

> this took me forever to make dont skin me alive

**brokuto has added kubro and many others..**

kubro: BRO NO

brokuto: BRO Y E S

snekboi: what the hell

kubro: hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

oikawaiiiiiiii⋇⋆✦⋆⋇: yo whas up

memekawa: HERE COM DAT BOI

memeki: OH SHIT WHADDUP

iwakillme: shut the fuck up

oikawaiiiiiiii⋇⋆✦⋆⋇: mean iwa-chan ಥ﹏ಥ

FarmBoi: Hello

oikawaiiiiiiii⋇⋆✦⋆⋇:sxadmdjnscgkdajkecnxcfhe4kjjkefqw4fjewk

**oikawaiiiiiiii⋇⋆✦⋆⋇ has left the chat**

**oikawaiiiiiiii⋇⋆✦⋆⋇ has been added to the chat**

**semisemi, notmom, iwakillme, and snace have left the chat**

**semisemi, notmom, iwakillme, and snace have been added to the chat**

semisemi: F U U 

notmom: w h y

snace: let me out

brokuto: YOU CANT LEAVE >:(

**notkaash has changed chat settings**

notkaash: :)

hissoo: ...fuck

sugamomma: lAnGuAgE

Kita: What is the point of this chat?

notmom: ^^^

vicecatain: ^^^^

why: ^^^

trickfox: ^^

helpmeplease: ^^^

GU3SS M0N: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTT

notbenkei: its too early for this shit

jackofalltrades: _**ITS 3AM SHUTUP**_ ** ******

hayeet: acceptance is one of the 7 stages of grief

**hayeet has gone offline**

tallerbutshorter: such wise words 

**tallerbutshorter has gone offline**

Kita: I recommend that everyone goes to bed, I'm sure everyone has practice in the morning.

**Kita has gone offline**

* * *

notintimidatingusernamehere: why was everyone up at 3am

helpmeplease: insomnia

FarmBoi: My phone woke me up.

GU3SS M0N: im allllllllllwaaayyyssss awake :)

semisemi: @tendou how are you alive

GU3SS M0N: the delightful mix of coffee, red bull, mt dew, coke, and 5 hour energy shots :)

notbenkei: Thats... Not Healthy

Dadchi: _**GET TO PRACTICE, EVERYONE** _

* * *

brokuto: is everyone out of practice

kubro: yes

snekboi: yes

kubro: ew its a snake

snekboi: ew its tetsu

FarmBoi: Yes

helpmeplease: Yes

dadchi: no

Kita: Yes, why

oikawaiiiiiiii⋇⋆✦⋆⋇: ye

kubro: daichi what the fuck

dadchi: ... you guys don't end til 7?

oikawaiiiiiiii⋇⋆✦⋆⋇: n

oikawaiiiiiiii⋇⋆✦⋆⋇: no

iwakillme: how do you survive

sugamomma: we don’t

memekawa: o h

memeki: well then…

why: wha

Jesus™: dont ask

sugamomma: we’re almost done

dadchi: give us.. another 30 minutes

kubro: okay then

brokuto: k

snekboi: alright

* * *

dadchi: Okay, we’re done, Bokuto what did you want to do

brokuto: LETS CALL

kubro: EVERYONE JOIN THE VC LABLED “3rd years”

snekboi: *labeled

kubro: SHUT UP

hissoo: cant

brokuto: WHY

hissoo: i want sleep and i have homework

brokuto: FUCK YOUR SLEEP

hissoo: r00d

snace: im busy

snekboi: with what

snace: putting my life together & hw

Dadchi: I’m also busy with homework

Kita: Maybe another time

brokuto: can’t you all do your homework in the call

FarmBoi: I’m sure it would just be a distraction for us, Bokuto.

oikawaiiiiiiii⋇⋆✦⋆⋇: besides i don’t even know who half of you are

brokuto: aww :(

kubro: its ok bro

brokuto: really bro

kubro: ye bro

* * *

Kita: I suppose everyone should introduce themselves and get to know each other a bit more.

helpmeplease: i agree

dadchi: Sawamura Daichi, captain of Karasuno VBC

sugamomma: sugawara koushi, vice captain

Jesus™: asahi azumane…

oikawaiiiiiiii⋇⋆✦⋆⋇: oikawa tooru~~ captain of the best team here~~ Seijoh~!!

iwakillme: Iwaizumi Hajime, vice captain.. sorry you have to deal with an idiot named oikawa

oikawaiiiiiiii⋇⋆✦⋆⋇: meanie

memeki: hanamaki takahiro, ultimate memer

memekawa: matsukawa issei, 2nd ultimate memer

brokuto: is that a challenge

kubro: BROKUTO AND I ARE IN A COMMITED BROLATIONSHIP AND ULTIMAT MEMERS FUCK YOU

memeki: oh? u sure m8

brokuto: YE

kubro: FIGHT US

dadchi: can we finish introductions before you kill each other please?

brokuto: sorry

kubro: sorry

brokuto: miyagi bois continue

FarmBoi: Ushijima Wakatoshi, captain of Shiratorizawa

GU3SS M0N: MIRACLE BOY TENDOU SATORI AT YOUR SERVICE

semisemi: ignore him, semi eita, from STZ

hayeet: yamagata hayato, libero from stz

notbenkei: Oohira Reon, From Shiratori

helpmeplease: moniwa kaname from dateko..

kamakamasaki: kamasaki yasushi from dateko

brokuto: BOKUTO KOUTAROU!! I CREATED THE CHAT AND AM CAPTAIN OF FUKURODANI

snekboi: stop screaming my ears can’t read that loud

kubro: stfu

notkaash: im sarukui yamato

jackofalltrades: akinori konoha

tallerbutshorter: komi haruki, i’ve cursed all of you to see everyone suffer

notintimidatingusernamehere: washio tatsuki, sorry for our dumb captain

kubro: kuroo tetsurou captain of nekoma, keep in mind that nohebi sucks

snekboi: BITCH

hissoo: wow r00d

snace: uncalled for

notmom: yaku morisuke, sorry that our captain’s kinda dumb as well

vicecatain: Nobuyuki Kai, I’m the peacemaker at Nekoma

snekboi: name’s daishou suguru and kuroo sucks

kubro: now _THAT_ was uncalled for  
snekboi: fuck off

hissoo: before these 2 kill each other (i don’t care), hiroo kouji, i hate my captain

snace: i don’t know why my name is like this, but numai kazuma, ace of nohebi

Kita: Kita Shinsuke, Inarizaki’s captain

why: Aran Ojiro, from inari

trickfox: I’m Akagi! hope we can get along

brokuto: THATS THE SPIRIT

kubro: are you all free rn

hissoo: why do you need to know

snekboi: not for you _cats_

snace: yeah

dadchi: Yes

sugamomma: im free

Jesus™: yes..?

kubro: who am i kidding? its the weekend, im sure everyone’s free rn

kubro: y’all see the vc that says “3rd years”

snekboi: y’all

hissoo: y’all

snace: y’all

kubro: exclusively shut up

dadchi: Yeah, why?

kubro: join.

* * *

One by one, the third years joined the voice chat…  
“Can everyone hear me?” asks Bokuto.  
“Loud and clear, bro”, Kuroo responds.  
“YEAH MY MIC WORKS!!”  
“STOP SCREAMING YOU’RE MAKING ME DEAF!!”, a loud screech follows.  
“Who- Who was that?” asks Daichi.  
“Oh, I’m sure that was Daishou,” Hiroo responds with a tired sigh.  
“That was not me?” the mentioned nohebi member questions.  
“Whoever screamed, no screaming in the voice chats.” Kita says.  
“Oh, now that I think about it, it was probably Numai..” Hiroo chided.  
“Yeah, that was me.” He replies.  
“But why?” Ushijima asks.  
“Forgot that my volume was at max…”  
“What the fuck? Why was it at max in the first place?” Daishou asks.  
“Dunno, actually.” “Oh what the hell”  
_**“LANGUAGE”** _  
Oikawa cringed at the sound, “OWWW”  
“Who was that?” “Iwaizumi asks.  
“Suga..” Daichi responds, sighing out of annoyance.  
“Sugawara, you’re too close to your mic.” Kuroo cringes.  
“Oh sorry! Ahaha” the setter responds innocently.  
“I feel like he did that on purpose..” Kamasaki replies.  
“yeet yeet its hayeet” Hayato pipes up.  
“Hayato!!!” Tendou crows.  
“Stop _screaming_ ” Numai hissed, having turned down his volume.  
“Oh? And I thought you turned down your volume.” Hiroo argued.  
“I _did_ ” he challenges.  
“No fighting.” Daichi scolds.

Suddenly, another person joins

"Who--" Hanamaki starts.  
“Change the voice chat settings in the server, I meant to click the 1st year voice chat but accidentally barged into you 3rd years talking.” a deadpan and somewhat tired voice replies.  
“Kuguri?” Daishou questions.  
“Why yes. Now if you don’t mind now senpais, I’ll take my leave while you guys change the voice chat settings.” Kuguri answers, before clicking the correct chat to leave the third years.  
“Bro how do I change the settings?” Bokuto asks.  
“I’ll do it,” Kuroo says  
“Do it for all the voice chats.” Moniwa adds.  
“I know that” Kuroo acknowledges.  
“Someone monitor the first years, looking at whose in the chat they might be up to no good.” drones Kamasaki.  
“I’ll monitor the second years,” Kita responds, leaving the call.  
“Then I’ll monitor the first years,” Moniwa replies, leaving as well.

* * *

brokuto: THAT WAS A FUN CALL

Jesus™: wow its so quiet in my room without you guys.. its kinda making me a bit lonely..

Kita: I’m sure there will be another opportunity for us to call like that again.

hissoo: goodnight guys

snace: goodnight

dadchi: Good night

Kita: Have a good rest

FarmBoi: Goodbye everyone


	2. tbh idk what this is anymore either

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a bunch of 3rd year shenans that i somehow had the drive to write ahaha

brokuto: hey guys

kubro: yeah bro

dadchi: What is it Bokuto?

FarmBoi: Yes, Bokuto?

brokuto: i feel like we’re missing some people…

hissoo: ah

snace: what

why: oh

Kita: What is it?

helpmeplease: you forgot sasaya

kamakamasaki: you forgot some third year managers too…

snekboi: oh

hissoo: wheres sakishima

snace: and yoshiya

brokuto: OH SHIT I FOROGTO YUKIE

notkaash: *forgot

brokuto: HHHHHHHHH

kubro: hold on lemme give their roles

* * *

Yukieee: hello

raven: hi

facepalm: hey

old man: oh no

yoshi: oh god no get me out

freckledsnek: w h y

Kiryuu: Welcome to hell.

GU3SS M0N: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

semisemi: ignore @GU3SS M0N he’s high

GU3SS M0N: im hurt eita

GU3SS M0N: im not high

kubro: welcome to the third year chat

brokuto: check #intros or scroll up to know who’s who

old man: im sasaya takehito

kubro: why is that ur name

old man: ive been told that i give off that old man vibe and someone changed my name…

brokuto: rip

Yukieee: im yukie and i like food

raven: im kiyoko

yoshi: im yoshiya

freckedsnek: im sakishima and i hate everyone already

snekboi: wow

snace: r00d

hissoo: how dare

yoshi: cheer up!

oikawaiiiiiiii⋇⋆✦⋆⋇: CHEER UP BABY

GU3SS M0N: CHEER UP BABY

Yukieee: Jom deo himeul nae~~

FarmBoi: I don’t understand.

snekboi: speak japanese

hissoo: you ruined it

snekboi: shut up

freckledsnek: wow i hate this chat more

* * *

bayaaAAAA: oh

suwhat: welp

NOzawa: yeah, we’re in hell

bayaaAAAA: oh no

suwhat: fuck

snekboi: we’re already suffering

memeki: who would want to leave this paradise?

iwakillme: me

helpmeplease: me

old man: me

facepalm: me

yoshi: me

freckledsnek: me

hissoo: me

snace: me

kubro: too bad

fatherfox: oof

Kita: This chat is mandatory to everyone, stop complaining.

dadchi: Exactly!

trickfox: but @why

why: did you @ me to say why

trickfox: yes. yes i did.

Kiryuu: If this chat isn’t going anywhere then I have to get to practice so don’t blow up my phone.

FarmBoi: Then I will as well.

Kita: I recommend everyone to be going now.

dadchi: Okay bye.

sugamomma: bye

iwakillme: bye

hissoo: see you later

kubro: seeyaa

brokuto: bye bro

helpmeplease: bye

* * *

kubro: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

brokuto: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

snekboi: ** _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_**

hayeet: my ears cant read that loud

trickfox: lmao wut

Jesus™: right somehow this chat evolved from calm to some strange trainwreck

dadchi: Get to class and shut up.

Kita: Get to class, everyone.

FarmerBoi: Yes, get to class

hayeet: yes mom, yes dad

snekboi: yes mom

brokuto: yes dad and mom

kubro: yes parental carbon figures

snekboi: what the hell kuroo

Kita: Daishou.

snekboi: yes mom im leaving now

* * *

snekboi: SAKIJIMA YOU ASSHOLE GET ME OUT OF HERE

freckleddsnek: haha no

hissoo: jfc what now?

snekboi: DONT LOCK ME IN THE DAMN CLUBROOM GODDAMNIT

kubro: ha serves you right fuckerr >:3

snace: see how i feel now

snekboi: IM SORRY FOR LAUGHING AT YOU NUMAI PLS SSAVE ME

snace:....

NOzawa: i havent been functioning well so idk wtf is going on here

dadchi: Nozawa.

NOzawa: yes?

snekboi: scroll the FUCK UP

dadchi: Scroll up.

dadchi: Oh

NOzawa: theres too much chat to read smartass

snace: fine

snekboi: thx

snace: on one condition

snekboi: shit

hissoo: technically you both are even so you don’t need a deal

yoshi: ^^

snekboi: shhh lemme read what he has to say

snace: yknow what fine whatever no deals

snekboi: gee thanks for WASTING MY TIME

snace: im not letting you out

snekboi: OI

brokuto: KAWA

oikawaiiiiiiii⋇⋆✦⋆⋇: yess~?

brokuto: nothing i just wanted to say hi

oikawaiiiiiiii⋇⋆✦⋆⋇: heeeeyyy

brokuto: hiiii

snace: kidding imma let you out

snekboi: THANK YOU

why: what is with you guys and locking each other in different places

hissoo: tbh i have no fucking clue

bayaaAAAA: anyway i gotta get tto practice before suwa kicks my ass

suwhat: :)

NOzawa: k bai

dadchi: :)

Kita: :)

FarmBoi: :)

snekboi: :)

helpmeplease: :)

oikawaiiiiiiii⋇⋆✦⋆⋇: why the fuck are we smiling :)

kubro: get to practice oikawa :)

brokuto: why are you still here oiks :)

hissoo: o h

snace: shit

iwakillme: get

sugamomma: to

facepalm: mother

semisemi: fucking

notmom: practice

why: :)

yoshi: aight imma head out

old man: yes mom

tallerbutshorter: yes dad

notkaash: yes mom and dad

dadchi: GET TO PRACTICE OR 50 SERVES, ALL OF YOU, I DO NOT CARE IF I AM NOT YOUR CAPTAIN YOU WILL GET 50 SERVES FROM YOUR OWN CAPTAIN IF I SEE ONE MORE GODDAMN MESSAGE HERE

* * *

trickfox: what happens when the twins on your team start fighting and theres literally nobody else in the clubroom or gym

Kita: Again?

trickfox: yes

why: i’ll be over there in a bit

fatherfox: you might want to sprint, you know how fast they can get violent

why: k

trickfox: currently hiding

snace: yikes

hissoo: fun

snekboi: not fun

yoshi: waahoo

freckledsnek: yoshiya istg

memeki: yEET

memekawa: YeeT

iwakillme: get off your phones

oikawaiiiiiiii⋇⋆✦⋆⋇: no we can stay on for a bit

kubro: yo i think coach might get mad lol

notmom: get off

vicecatain: dont enable our captain please

brokuto: BROO

kubro: BROOOO

notkaash: imma have to stop u 2 der

kubro: but.. my bro ;-;

brokuto: bro ;-;

suwa: oh

bayaaAAAA: is everyone here?

NOzawa: not shiratori

facepalm: not date tech or karasuno either

kubro: hmm

snekboi: maybe its because THEYRE ACTUALLY PRACTICING LIKE NORMAL PEOPLE

Kita: We can message later, can’t we?

facepalm: teru just looked over my shoulder and to see who im texting

kubro: lmao cool

facepalm: hes trying tofkljahflliueahufndjauhleanjkfnDNDCFEW

facepalm: ay whadddup teru here lmao

brokuto: lmao hey man

facepalm: BOKUTOO

Kita: Give the phone back to Misaki.

facepalm: oof fine

facepalm: hey sorry

Kita: I think we should all get back to practice.

kubro: sure mom

brokuto: yes mom

facepalm: yes mother

snekboi: k mom

trickfox: okay mom :D

Kita:...

Kita: Good.

snekboi: wait

Kita: Yes?

snekboi: has the problem of the twins been resolved

Kita: Yes, it has.

snekboi: k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is nowhere near soon sorry lol
> 
> im busy with school and im also in constant writers block oof
> 
> so uh
> 
> goodbye for what feels like 100000 years haha
> 
> -nepnep


	3. hot dogs and hunger games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bokuto is a chaotic neutral  
> hiroo was angy  
> bokuto and kuroo bring all the nuggets  
> daishou decides to distract everyone with hunger games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> half of this was inspired by a roleplay server im in so if they are from that server and read to this chapter, thank chu for inspiration lolol
> 
> the hunger games part was inspired off of Lobby 3 in Haikyuu Volleycamp, go check out their discord server featuring 1000+ ppl (or not, dont feel forced)  
> enjoy this chapter! jefnjna

brokuto: yall if u send me 500 yen i will add anything to my hotdog

snekboi: poison

brokuto: no

hissoo: hot sauce

brokuto: DUDE THATS PERFECT

dadchi: why are you doing this

brokuto: i gotta make money somehow

kubro: bro

kubro: banana

brokuto: cant tell if i love or hate warm banana

brokuto: ALSO 

brokuto: hot sauce is p nice

snekboi: hiroo what the fuck

hissoo: i thrive off of chaotic energy

snekboi: try to kill him

hissoo: i dont want the entire fukurodani team trying to kill me thanks

oikawaiiiiiiii⋇⋆✦⋆⋇: whipped cream

hissoo: uncooked ramen

snekboi: hirOO

memeki: wasabi

brokuto: @oikawaiiiiiiii⋇⋆✦⋆⋇ it turned into cream as soon as i put it on there ;-;

brokuto: @hissoo I LIKE HOW YOU THINK

snekboi: hiroo stop enabling him

hissoo: im sORRY

brokuto: @memeki I LOOVE UR WAY OF THINKIN MY D00D

memeki: lol thanks

oikawaiiiiiiii⋇⋆✦⋆⋇: how was it

brokuto: like a hot fudge sundae but not really

hissoo: dip it in vinegar

brokuto: tasted weird would not recommend vinegar

snekboi: HIROO

hissoo: I FUCKIN TRIED

snace: what tHE FUCK HAPPENED HERE

freckledsnek: chaos happened

Kita: Bokuto, stop. You are going to get food poisoning.

FarmBoi: I am concerned for your health, Bokuto

dadchi: Bokuto stop

why: is this chat chaotic

yoshi: it took me 30 seconds to get the joke you made

snace: i? dont get it??

snekboi: oh my god you stupid ace of our team, HE MADE A JOKE WITH HIS USERNAME

snace: ahkjfufajhuealuifhnfdn shut the fuck up i just got it

hissoo: smh numai

snekboi: SMH

* * *

hissoo: dont talk me am angy

snekboi: talk to me

hissoo: no

freckledsnek: dude we’re here 4 u

hissoo: lets just say

hissoo: im feeling feelings and i dont like feeling these feels too much

snekboi: is it the type of feeling that just spirals everywhere and makes u wanna beat the living shit out of someone

hissoo: yea ;-;

brokuto: have u tried ur kpop playlist

hissoo: not in the mood

yoshi: im bringing out the punching bag 4 u child

hissoo: ok

snekboi: take ur time

snace: u got this

hissoo: im leaving to beat the shit outta this punching bag

kubro: ok dude

Kita: We hope you feel better soon, Hiroo-kun.

dadchi: Feel better soon!

FarmBoi: I send my condolences

snekboi: see look everyone loves you hiroo

hissoo: oh fun

hissoo: okay ttyl fr this time

* * *

hissoo: i’ve calmed down now 

hissoo: yknow all that punching kinda got me warmed up for practice but i did a proper warmup just to make sure

snekboi: wan talk now

hissoo:......yea

hissoo: so someone bumped into me again and insulted my hair

hissoo: like yes i know im fucking ugly but dont rub it in my damn face

hissoo: and before all that i had been accused of doing something by the headmaster

hissoo: boomer didnt even fucking apologize

hissoo: this day has been shitty all day for me and right now all i want is a hug ;-;

snekboi: then ya couldve just said so kouji

hissoo: dujshnkn

snace: cmere dude

freckledsnek: come over ddude

yoshi: (っゝωò)っ

hissoo: (つ● ∀●)つヘ(•́ ꇴ •̀ヘ )

kubro: /hug @hissoo

{/})NadekoBOT: https://giphy.com/gifs/sqbxK8itWs41i

hissoo: omg i forgot that bots existed here LMAO

snekboi: wake up its discord smh

snace: yeah kouji smh

hissoo: who the fuck said we are all on first name basis

snekboi: i fucking says bitch

brokuto: HEY HEY HEY KOUJI CHEER UP BUDDY

hissoo: guys stop it

snekboi: we’re all hugging him and he’s blushing keep going lol

snace: lmao kouji embarrassed

hissoo: jkfnalfnhlj.fa

freckledsnek: good job fuckers u broke him

yoshi: oof

NOzawa: wow you guys are snakes even to each other

suwhat: it appears they are lol

jackofalltrades: yea nohebis like that

snekboi: get reasdy to die fuckers

hissoo: reasdy

snace: reasdy

semisemi: reasdy

hayeet: reasdy

snekboi: this is abuse

dadchi: sigh

sugamomma: sigh

notkaash: sigh

Yukieee: good food cheers ppl up

Yukieee: get him some food

raven: everyone has to stay healthy

helpmeplease: hiroo take care of yourself your making everyone worry

**brokuto pinned a message.**

kubro: did you just pin daishous typo

brokuto: yes

snekboi: **_this is abuse_ **

brokuto: @hissoo i just cooked up like 300 nuggets want some

hissoo: i’ll take 5 thanks

kubro: bo and i are taking all the nuggets over

hissoo: nO

kubro: ALL THE NUGS

hissoo: NO

brokuto: EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM

snekboi: dont

snace: DONT OUR MIDDLE BLOCKER HAS A VV SMALL STOMACH

* * *

hissoo: i managed to survive by not telling them where i live

kubro: bro come on

hissoo: no

brokuto: please

hissoo: give up already

brokuto: ok…

kubro: ;-;

snekboi: wanna play hunger games

hissoo: sure

snace: hell yeah

yoshi: fun

kubro: yeeess

GU3SS M0N: YEEEEEE

semisemi: sure

fatherfox: sure

trickfox: hell yeee

iwakillme: i’ll survive longer than shittykawa

oikawaiiiiiiii⋇⋆✦⋆⋇: iwachan meanie

memeki: count me in

helpmeplease: time to ddie

snekboi: im putting captains first then filling up the rest of the boxes with some of you guys

snekboi: 6 more people

notmom: i’ll go

vicecatain: same

Yukieee: @raven wanna go together?

raven: sure

snekboi: 2 more people

kamakamasaki: did someone say hunger games

suwhat: did someone say hunger games because let me in on that

bayaaAAAA: im joining

snekboi: k

snekboi: too lazy to screenshot so im gonna tell the truth of what i read from the thing

snekboi: Bloodbath: Kai falls into a lake and drowns while Yaku falls into a pit and dies. Half of the players just raided the cornucopia, ran, or both. Ushi and Kita kun fought for a bag, Ushi retreating and kuroo, the dumbass, grabbed an empty bag.

snekboi: Yoshi is hiding in cornucopia, daichi, bokuto, yukie and hanamaki shared their supplies before running; Kiyoko and Oiks fought for a bag and oiks retreated. And Aran kun got a shield owo

why: wow

Kita: I apologize, Ushijima-kun

FarmBoi: It is okay, Kita

snekboi: bokuto scares tendou, akagi thinks about home, Hiroo’s head is bashed into a rock by Kanbayashi kun (jesus christ calm tf down baya kun smh), Suwa stabbed yukie with branch, kuroo explores a bit, i hear moniwa and aran talking near me, daichi kun attacks oiks, but oiks gets away, and the others are hunting

snekboi: fun

hissoo: oh wow im finally ddead

hissoo: thanks baya

bayaaAAAA: no problem lmao

kuroo: im learning the layout smh

snekboi: rip district 10, Yaku and Kai; Hiroo from district 5, and Yukie from district 11

snekboi: readdddy? 

kubro: yes

brokuto: hell ye

snekboi: Ushijima, Iwaizumi, Daichi, Suwa, and Hanamaki sleep in shifts;  
Semi attempts to start a fire, but is unsuccessful;  
Daishou cooks his food before putting his fire out;  
Oikawa is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth;  
Kita is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth;  
Tendou screams for help;  
Numai thinks about home;  
Kiyoko receives clean water from an unknown sponsor;  
Aran receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor;  
Sakishima kills Moniwa for his supplies;  
Yoshiya is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth;  
Bokuto lets Kuroo into his shelter;  
Kanbayashi and Akagi hold hands;

snekboi: honestly i got lazy so im copy and pasting now lol sorry

kubro: ohohoho

kubro: bayakun and akagi kun holding hands?

brokuto: ohohohoho

snekboi: rip moniwa chan

helpmeplease: i lived a goodd life

snekboi: im sending in 3

snekboi: 2

snekboi: 1

snekboi: Numai attacks Yoshiya, but he manages to escape.  
Suwa practices his archery.  
Daishou receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.  
Semi makes a slingshot.  
Bokuto scares Daichi off.  
Kuroo diverts Iwaizumi's attention and runs away.  
Tendou, Akagi, and Aran get into a fight. Aran triumphantly kills them both.  
Kiyoko tends to Sakishima's wounds.  
Hanamaki fishes.  
Kanbayashi searches for firewood.  
Kita explores the arena.  
Oikawa defeats Ushijima in a fight, but spares his life.

snekboi: let me know if it’s too hard to read through ^^

FarmBoi: Thank you Oikawa, that is very kind of you

oikawaiiiiiiii⋇⋆✦⋆⋇: eeskijnf;nfjawen KILL HIM

snekboi: ok next

snekboi: rip moniwa, district 3; tendou kun, district 7; and akagi, district 9

snekboi: anyway

kubro: get to it

brokuto: we’re ready

snekboi: ejinjkn

snekboi: ok

snekboi: Aran tries to sing himself to sleep.  
Daichi thinks about home.  
Iwaizumi receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.  
Kita and Numai sleep in shifts.  
Yoshiya stays awake all night.  
Kanbayashi questions his sanity.  
Kiyoko passes out from exhaustion.  
Suwa cooks his food before putting his fire out.  
Semi is unable to convince Oikawa to not kill him.  
Sakishima fends Hanamaki, Bokuto, and Ushijima away from his fire.  
Kuroo tends to his wounds.  
Daishou receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.

suwhat: **Kanbayashi questions his sanity** lmao

NOzawa: LMAO

bayaaAAAA: thats why my username is screaming

semisemi: oof am ded

yoshi: rip my sleep schedule lmao

snekboi: 3

snekboi: 2

snekboi: 1

snekboi: Kuroo attacks Kanbayashi, but he manages to escape.  
Bokuto injures himself.  
Daichi, Kiyoko, Kita, Ushijima, and Yoshiya hunt for other tributes.  
Daishou receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.  
Sakishima picks flowers.  
Hanamaki searches for a water source.  
Numai questions his sanity.  
Aran, Iwaizumi, Suwa, and Oikawa hunt for other tributes.

kubro: nobody:  
literally nobody:  
Saki: ooh pretty flower

brokuto: LMAO

freckledsnek: kjnlan shut up i like my flowers

why: everyone: trying to survive  
Saki: F L O W E R S

yoshi: lol

snekboi: rip Semi-kun, district 7

snekboi: Kanbayashi passes out from exhaustion.  
Ushijima thinks about winning.  
Suwa, Oikawa, and Kiyoko cheerfully sing songs together.  
Aran and Numai sleep in shifts.  
Daishou lets Iwaizumi into his shelter.  
Sakishima loses sight of where he is.  
Daichi thinks about winning.  
Yoshiya accidently steps on a landmine.  
Kuroo lets Kita into his shelter.  
Bokuto defeats Hanamaki in a fight, but spares his life.

snekboi: good job yoshiya

snekboi: you stepped on a fucking landmine

yoshi: LISTEN

yoshi: I WAS SLEEP DEPRIVE

snekboi: that WAS THE FIRST NIGHT SMH

yoshi: STILL

snekboi: j;;ewfn;

snekboi: im continuing

snekboi: Kuroo chases Kiyoko.  
Iwaizumi tends to Bokuto's wounds.  
Suwa runs away from Daishou.  
Ushijima severely injures Daichi and leaves him to die.  
Hanamaki and Sakishima hunt for other tributes.  
Kita spears Oikawa in the abdomen.  
Aran receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.  
Kanbayashi makes a slingshot.  
Numai thinks about home.

Kita: I never said I wouldn’t hesitate to fight, now did I?

FarmBoi: If it is to win the Hunger Games, then I am very sorry Sawamura-kun.

dadchi: its ok i guess

snace: me in HG: MOM PICK ME UP IM SCARED

hissoo: LMAO

freckledsnek: arent we all?

snekboi: Yoshiya, Daichi, Oikawa; districts 6, 3, and 4; rest in piece yall

snekboi: WOW IM FUCKING STUPID TOO

snekboi: also some bromance in this one owo

snekboi: Kanbayashi thinks about home.  
Numai fends Hanamaki, Suwa, and Kiyoko away from his fire.  
Kita attempts to start a fire, but is unsuccessful.  
Bokuto sees a fire, but stays hidden.  
Sakishima looks at the night sky.  
Iwaizumi convinces Ushijima to snuggle with him.  
Kuroo begs for Aran to kill him. He refuses, keeping Kuroo alive.  
Daishou accidently steps on a landmine.

snace: ohoho iwaizumi and ushi owo

hissoo: lol thats gay

iwakillme: i want to commit the dead now

FarmBoi: I see no problem in this.

snekboi: owo

snekboi: Kuroo dies from hunger.  
Sakishima fishes.  
Kita and Bokuto work together for the day.  
Hanamaki and Kanbayashi hunt for other tributes.  
Ushijima hunts for other tributes.  
Aran scares Suwa off.  
Iwaizumi dies trying to escape the arena.  
Kiyoko and Numai hunt for other tributes.

kubro: wow i forgot to eat food

snekboi: w e a k

kubro: says the one thats already dead

brokuto: hey i just realised

brokuto: @iwakillme you survived longer than oiks just like u said!!

iwakillme: HELL YEAH

oikawaiiiiiiii⋇⋆✦⋆⋇: :( meanie

iwakillme: am sorry

memeki: oIKS WE’LL BUY U MILK BREAD FAM

oikawaiiiiiiii⋇⋆✦⋆⋇: :DDD

snekboi: rip me (D4); the nerd (D1); and Iwaizumi kun (D8)

snekboi: Sakishima and Aran tell stories about themselves to each other.  
Kanbayashi, Bokuto, Ushijima, Hanamaki, and Kita sleep in shifts.  
Numai tends to his wounds.  
Kiyoko cooks her food before putting her fire out.  
Suwa questions his sanity.

snekboi: life is not daijoubu for suwa lol

suwhat: oof me

snekboi: this one was boring jnedjnj

snekboi: Sakishima and Numai track down and kill Bokuto.  
Kanbayashi, Kita, and Aran get into a fight. Kita triumphantly kills them both.  
Suwa picks flowers.  
Hanamaki receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.  
Kiyoko sprains her ankle while running away from Ushijima.

snekboi: rip bokuto aND DAMN KITA NJSDDJNJ CALM DOWN

Kita: Ah, Aran-kun Im sorry

why: lol its fine

snekboi: Bokuto (D1); Kanbayashi (D12); and Aran (D9) have perished, press F to pay repsects

kubro: F

brokuto: F

Kita: F?

FarmBoi: F?

dadchi: f

snekboi: f

helpmeplease: f

suwhat: f

bayaaAAAA: f

memekawa: f

memeki: f

snekboi: oof this one boring

snekboi: Kiyoko goes to sleep.  
Suwa sets up camp for the night.  
Kita, Ushijima, Numai, Hanamaki, and Sakishima sleep in shifts.

snekboi: going in 3

snekboi: 2

snekboi: 1

snekboi: The cornucopia is replenished with food, supplies, weapons, and memoirs from the tributes' families.

Hanamaki shoots a poisonous blow dart into Kita's neck, slowly killing him.  
Kiyoko decides not to go to The Feast.  
Sakishima decides not to go to The Feast.  
Ushijima and Suwa get into a fight over raw meat, but Ushijima gives up and runs away.  
Numai decides not to go to The Feast.

snekboi: there are only 3 clever souls

snekboi: rip Kita

Kita: Well, I have gotten too far, it seems

kubro: ushi stop being a coward smh

brokuto: yeah man smh

FarmBoi: I don’t want Suwa to kill me.

snekboi: oh dddamn

snekboi: Ushijima sets Hanamaki on fire with a molotov.  
Sakishima runs away from Suwa.  
Kiyoko explores the arena.  
Numai questions his sanity.

snace: **life is not daijoubu**

freckledsnek: ahaha rip dude

yoshi: hey saki stop being a coward

FarmBoi: This is for killing Kita

Kita: Thank you, Ushijima-kun

FarmBoi: You’re welcome.

memeki: oof

raven: *sips tea*

snekboi: rip Kita, D2, and Makki, D8

snekboi: f

kubro: f

brokuto: f

hissoo: f

snace: f

dadchi: … f

snekboi: Sakishima forces Ushijima to kill Numai or Kiyoko. He refuses to kill, so Sakishima kills him instead.  
Suwa attempts to climb a tree, but falls to his death.

snekboi: @suwhat boi why did you climb a tree

suwhat: to get higher ground

suwhat: and then i died

freckledsnek: this is what happens when yous a coward

freckledsnek: u die

snekboi: final 3 yall

snekboi: Numai questions his sanity.  
Kiyoko and Sakishima hunt for other tributes.

kubro: ohohoho

brokuto: ohohoho

Kita: Oh?

FarmBoi: Well then.

dadchi: Kiyoko win for us crows

sugamomma: FOR KARASUNO

sugamomma: wAIT YALL PLAY WITHOUT ME 

sugamomma: RUDE >:(

raven: i’ll do my best

snekboi: smh my team st00pid

snekboi: A fire spreads throughout the arena.

Numai and Sakishima fail to find a safe spot and suffocate.

snekboi: anyway yeah rip ushi, saki, numai, and suwa; districts 2, 6, 5, and 12

snekboi: karasuno wins

snekboi: kiyoko is district 11

snekboi: so summary: The Bloodbath  
Kai falls into a frozen lake and drowns.  
Yaku falls into a pit and dies.  
~  
Day 1  
Kanbayashi bashes Hiroo's head against a rock several times.  
Suwa stabs Yukie with a tree branch.  
~  
Night 1  
Sakishima kills Moniwa for his supplies.  
~  
Day 2  
Tendou, Akagi, and Aran get into a fight. Aran triumphantly kills them both.  
~  
Night 2  
Semi is unable to convince Oikawa to not kill him.  
~  
Day 3  
No deaths occurred.  
~  
Night 3  
Yoshiya accidently steps on a landmine.  
~  
Day 4  
Ushijima severely injures Daichi and leaves him to die.  
Kita spears Oikawa in the abdomen.  
~  
Night 4  
Daishou accidently steps on a landmine.  
~  
Day 5  
Kuroo dies from hunger.  
Iwaizumi dies trying to escape the arena.  
~  
Night 5  
No deaths occurred.  
~  
Day 6  
Sakishima and Numai track down and kill Bokuto.  
Kanbayashi, Kita, and Aran get into a fight. Kita triumphantly kills them both.  
~  
Night 6  
No deaths occurred.  
~  
The Feast  
Hanamaki shoots a poisonous blow dart into Kita's neck, slowly killing him.  
~  
Day 7  
Ushijima sets Hanamaki on fire with a molotov.  
~  
Night 7  
Sakishima forces Ushijima to kill Numai or Kiyoko. He refuses to kill, so Sakishima kills him instead.  
Suwa attempts to climb a tree, but falls to his death.  
~  
Day 8  
No deaths occurred.  
~  
Arena Event  
A fire spreads throughout the arena.  
Numai and Sakishima fail to find a safe spot and suffocate.  
The winner is Kiyoko from District 11!

snekboi: *clap clap*

dadchi: gg

kubro: gg no re

brokuto: gg everyone

snace: that was fun

FarmBoi: Yes, indeed this was.

Kita: This game was really fun.

helpmeplease: good game

raven: good job

Yukieee: Kiyoko~ you won 

raven: I know

why: well gg

notmom: gg

vicecatain: gg

**Author's Note:**

> daishou-snekboi  
> hiroo- hissoo  
> numai- snace  
> kuroo- kubro  
> yaku- notmom  
> kai- vicecatain  
> kita- Kita  
> akagi- trickfox  
> aran- why  
> oikawa- oikawaiiiiiiii⋇⋆✦⋆⋇  
> hanamaki- memeki  
> matsukawa- memekawa  
> iwaizumi- iwakillme  
> daichi- dadchi  
> suga- sugamomma  
> asahi- Jesus™  
> ushijima- FarmBoi  
> tendou- GU3SS M0N  
> semi- semisemi  
> reon- notbenkei  
> hayato- hayeet  
> bokuto- brokuto  
> komi- tallerbutshorter  
> konoha- jackofalltrades  
> washio- notintimidatingusernamehere  
> sarukui- notkaash  
> moniwa- helpmeplease  
> kamasaki- kamakamasaki  
> kanbayashi- bayaaAAAA  
> suwa- suwhat  
> nozawa- NOzawa


End file.
